Underground piping is employed to carry fluids across significant distances. In the oil and gas industry, pipelines are significant investments intended to be operable for long after their installation. Furthermore, the oil or gas carried by these pipelines presents substantial environmental risks and lost revenues in the event that the pipeline ruptures. For example, rupture may occur due to stress exerted on the pipeline by abrasive contents in the ground, such as rocks, as the piping moves in the ground due to thermal expansion and contraction. The abrasive contents form pressure points externally on the piping which may eventually cause rupture.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a unique solution for protecting pipelines installed in the ground.